Tsingtao Ming
Personal Information One Power One Power Skill: 25 One Power Strength: 33 Earth: 8 Fire: 9 Air: 5 Water: 5 Spirit 6 Weapon Skills Weapon Score: Characteristics Age: 17 From: Mayene Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Height: 5′10″ Weight: 200 Early Years: Before the Black Tower Tsingtao Ming grew up on a farm in Mayene. His family worked for Lord Rogaine of House Monoxidel, tending his land and livestock. Like most of the boys and girls growing upon the farm, he would wake up early for his morning chores, head to school, and return for his evening chores. After supper he would join the other boys in the field pretending to be soldiers fighting off the invading soldiers from Tear. At age 12 he was selected by the local brewer as an apprentice. Tsingtao was very grateful to get away from the farm. He started his training learning to line caskets and barrels, filling them with ale and wine, and storing them in cellars. Soon after he would learn to mix simple brews and gather the necessary ingredients. He would spend days loading up carts and delivering the brew to taverns in the area. He spent 3 years learning the brewery trade. The next year, like all able boys, Tsingtao went through some basic military training as well as continuing his brewery apprenticeship. Of course, going in and out of taverns, Tsingtao managed to met his fair share of tavern maids. He fancied one in particular. At age 17, Tsingtao's life was forever changed. He met a young bar maid named Mei at the Spring of the Morning Inn. Every evening he would finish is training and lessons and head to the Inn, talking and flirting with Mei. They became quite close. They would talk about their future together, brewing ale and selling them to local areas, maybe even traveling to other parts of the world to sell their brew. One evening they were in the Inn's stables talking about their future. He leaned over to kiss her for the first time. She welcomed his kiss. The emotions that Tsingtao was feeling were none that he felt before. He felt the heat of passion as they embraced, or was it something else? Something did not feel right. He opened his eyes and saw Mei standing there in horror. He looked past her and saw the stables were on fire. He quickly sent Mei back to the Inn to get help as he grabbed a blanket. He rushed to the fire and tried to beat it out. He wished for rain or a gush of wind to help blow out this fire. Not sure what happened next, a strong wind came from no where, but it did not stop the flame. The wind gave the fire more life as it rushed up towards the hayloft. Mei returned with help as they ran out of the stables. Mei stopped to release the horses from their stall. Tsingtao ran back to help but the fire came between the two. He tried desperately to reach Mei but the flames roared higher and hotter. A horse leaped through the flames knocking Tsingtao onto his back. He tried to get on his feet as two massive arms grabbed him from behind. He heard Mei scream through the fire. He shouted her name as he tried to free himself and reach her once more, but he was restrained by several patrons. No one knew what started the fire. Strange things started to happen when he thought of that fatal night. He soon carried flasks of water to dose the small flames that would appear. Did he start the fire? Was he responsible for Mei's death? Is he a channeler like those men he heard about? Not wanting to be in the area anymore, Tsingtao felt he needed to seek out these men, the ones able channel some sort of power. He had to know if it was in him. He packed what he could and sold the rest. He used all the coins he possessed and bought passage to Tear. Once there he would try to seek out these men. The Black Tower Category:Biographies Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Asha'man Bios